


What We Owe to Each Other

by ilovewrighting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner works with Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Pepper flies the Iron Man suit, Pre-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark is a consultant for the Avengers, Tony Stark offers Bruce Banner a job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner meet at a SHIELD party and Tony offers Bruce a job at Stark Industries. They consult on the Avengers and host Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton at Stark towers for training. They're actually starting to work as a team when a very handsome god shows up....“I’m Bruce,” He said. “I hope you like what we designed. If you have any input though, we’d always like to make them better.”“Thanks,” Natasha said. “It would have been nice to have you on the team, Banner. I’m curious to see what you and Stark have in store.”“Tony said the arrows disappear,” Clint whispered excitedly when Natasha had walked away. “Do they really disappear?” He begged and Bruce grinned.





	1. Bruce's First Day

Monday morning came bright and early for Dr. Bruce Banner. He woke up before his alarm, nervous energy coursing through his body. He stared at the ceiling wondering what his first day at Stark Industries would hold for him, as his phone slowly inched closer to his alarm going off. He silenced it, and got in the shower.

His mind drifted back to the weekend, thinking how quickly his life had changed. He was rocketing in a completely different direction in just a matter of hours. It had taken all of his energy to motivate himself to go to this S.H.I.E.L.D. party where he had met the impeccably dressed Tony Stark, in the first place.

At first Bruce Banner had thought that Fury had sent Tony around to wine and dine him about the Avengers.

“I thought Nick Fury was supposed to be the one schmoozing me. Isn’t this below your paygrade?” Bruce had asked, smirking into his Old Fashioned.

Tony acted like he had been shot, pulling his open palm to his heart in mock surprise. “I just thought you’d be interesting honestly,” He had replied, sipping his martini.

In reality Tony had brought him back to his private work room at Stark towers. Tony had made him another drink, they had talked about computer code for an hour, and Tony had offered him a job.

Bruce had decided against the Avengers, the direction in which he had been leaning in the first place. Tony had coaxed out of him that he was nervous to be able to call on the Other Guy on a regular basis. He didn’t feel as though he was in control, especially not if he was expected to call on the Other Guy at a moment’s notice. Tony had understood and been really great about the whole thing.

All of these thoughts swirled in his head as he walked into Stark industries that morning. It was Pepper Potts instead of Tony however, that met him in the atrium.

“Hello, Dr. Banner, welcome.” She said, opening her arms, gesturing to the rest of the building. “We’re very excited to have you,”

“Thanks, I’m excited to be coming on board.” He said, smiling warmly.

“Alright, let’s get you set up,” She said, getting down to business. “Your lab is on the eightieth floor, and you have an office one floor up with mine and Tony’s.”

“A lab and an office? Wow,” Bruce said, feeling the weight of this job suddenly hitting him. He smiled as the elevator took them all the way up.

As they walked up to Bruce’s lab door, Pepper stood back. “Go ahead and use your fingerprint on the keypad.” She suggested and Bruce raised his eyebrows at her.

As Bruce opened the door he couldn’t believe his eyes. Computers, tech, all state of the art and beautiful. There were white boards, tablets, you name it.

“Hello Dr. Banner. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” Jarvis clicked on, audio coming over speakers in the room.

“You’ll get used to Jarvis.” Pepper laughed, when Bruce turned, looking for the speakers but not coming up with anything. “He’s Tony’s smartest artificial intelligence. He’s also Tony’s creation so remember that when the insults start flying.”

“Ms. Potts fancies me rude but I assure you Dr. Banner, all of my statements are based on data.” Jarvis quipped

Banner laughed. “Nice to meet you, Jarvis.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to get settled. Remember, office is upstairs, just one floor. The door will have your name on it.” She winked at Bruce with her last quip, a wink he placed more with Tony than with her.

Alone in the blindingly beautiful, state of the art lab, Bruce turned around and around, pinching himself. There was no way that all of this could be his reality. It was absolutely, definitely, too good to be true. There was even minimal contact with other humans. Tony had said it would just be him, Tony and Pepper, but the upper floors were like ghost towns, eerily silent.

“Jarvis?” He tested, calling out into the room.

“At your service, Dr. Banner. What can I do for you?” Jarvis came over the invisible speaker again, in clear soothing tones.

“I was just wondering… What kind of stuff I can ask you for, I guess?” He questioned, not really sure how to phrase it. “I know Tony made you super useful but I haven’t looked at the code or anything.” Bruce explained to the empty room.

“My functions span a variety of areas Dr. Banner. I help Mr. Stark run programs and analyses of his machines, remind him to eat and sleep, book tickets, manage his calendar… Was there a specific task you had in mind, sir?” Jarvis said, smoothly

“Uh, no… Thank you Jarvis.” Bruce said, beginning to feel awkward talking out loud with no one there.

“Once you’re settled you can set my default protocols to whatever your preferences would be. Call me if you need me.” Jarvis said politely

“Okay, thanks Jarvis, I’m going to go see my office, I think.” Bruce said. “Can I still call you in there?”

“You can call me from literally anywhere on the premises,” Jarvis informed. “Mr. Stark made quite sure of that.”

.

Bruce looked at the name plate on his office door, transfixed.

_Dr. Bruce Banner, PhD._   
_Head of Research and Development_

He looked at the door down the hall to the left of his. Just one room over there were incredibly smart, talented people.

_Pepper Potts_   
_Director of Human Resources_

Another door down read Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries

Bruce felt like he was dreaming. He looked again at his own door, confused as to how to enter. There was no pad for him to put his hand or his fingerprint like there was on the lab. “Jarvis?” he called out “How do I get into my office?”

“Voice recognition,” the AI replied over the hallway speakers and the door opened swiftly. Inside the office was a great big beautiful desk with a large fancy computer on top. Behind the desk were floor to ceiling bookcases, a luxurious black leather chair, and in front there were two more black leather armchairs for meetings or visitors.

Bruce strolled behind the desk. There were so many books on physics, he couldn’t begin to count them all. He thought it was probably everything in the physics section from the MIT library or something. Tony had really gone above and beyond.

He settled into the big rolly chair behind the beautiful desk and looked at the other end of the room. There was a small end table with a snifter of dark liquor. “Oh Tony, you think of everything don’t you…” Bruce said out loud.

“One new email from Tony Stark. Would you like me to tell you what it says, Dr. Banner?” Jarvis asked over the speakers inside his office.

“Yes, please, Jarvis,” Bruce responded, leaning back in his chair, unable to tear his gaze from the gorgeous office he could now call his own.

“He asks that you come to see him in his office, whenever you are settled.” Jarvis intoned politely.

“Wonderful.” Bruce said. He lingered in the chair a moment.

“Would you like me to send a reply?” Jarvis asked.

“No I’m going,” Bruce said, getting up, huffing. He exited his office begrudgingly and walked the two doors down to Tony’s office. “Should I knock?” He asked out loud.

Silence echoed in the hallway. “Jarvis?” Bruce asked.

“I alerted him to your presence, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis said, and the door swooshed open.

“Bruce! How are you enjoying the tour? Pepper wasn’t too scary was she?” Tony asked in rapid fire.

Bruce laughed as he entered the even-bigger office. Tony’s color scheme was brown instead of black. All of the leather was a rich mahogany and his book cases were aligned differently. Behind his desk there was his snifter of clear liquor, as well as speakers that were blasting 80’s music.

“She was lovely.” Bruce said, “Everything is gorgeous. So what should my first project be?” He asked.

“Eager to start huh?” Tony asked, from where he was perched at the window. Although it was not even noon, he had a glass in his hand that matched the set from his decanter. When he took a sip, he winced, his eyes narrowing at Bruce.

“Want a drink?” Tony asked.

“I’m okay,” Bruce said

“Sit with me,” Tony said, as he sat not behind his desk, but in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. “I really only have one project going on right now that needs my full, undivided attention. I would like you and I to work closely together on the items that I’m making for these specific individuals.” Tony said evasively.

“Avengers?” Bruce asked, his heart dropping a little bit. “I thought we were working on AI?”

“Both,” Tony said, decisively. “We have to work on both at the same time. I wanted to devote you to the AI, and me to Avengers, but I’m going to need more help than that. This is turning out to be more than I bargained for and even Pepper is going to have to step up if needed. You ready to back me up, Banner?” Tony asked.

Bruce nodded, thoughtfully. “I don’t want to have to break out the Other Guy. But there are lots of other ways I can be useful.” He said.

“Great,” Tony clapped Bruce on the shoulder. “The Avengers move in next week.”

Bruce cocked his head at Tony. “I’m sorry… they what?”

Tony sighed. “They move in. Three of them. Agent Romanov, Agent Barton, and Agent Rogers.” Tony said “Somehow Fury roped me into hosting training as well as being the main executor of their weapons. I’m going to need your help with this, I think they’re going to be a rowdy bunch to manage.” Tony said seriously.

“We only have a week to get ready though?” Bruce asked, nervously. “How are we going to manage that? I’ve only just started, I don’t know anything about what you created.”

“Exactly! I’ve already made them. We just need to work out the bugs.” Tony said, his eyes alight again. “But first, I want to show you your bedroom.” Tony said, getting up.

Bruce stayed planted in his seat. “My bedroom?” He echoed.

“Oh yeah, I told Pepper I wanted it to be my surprise,” Tony said, smirking at Bruce. “I’m going to take over the rent on your apartment so you can go back there anytime, but I took the liberty of having a room set up for you. I assume we’re going to be working a lot of late nights together.”

Bruce smiled a little. “I think I’m up for the challenge. Thanks, Tony. This is all so fancy, I’m not used to being pampered like this,” He laughed.

“Bruce, you’re only just beginning,” He grinned at the physicist and led him to the Avengers wing. “Romanov, Barton and Rogers will be on this floor. Your room is one up, the only one on your floor will be Pepper. She also has another abode so only spends certain nights. She’s also often traveling for me, so you might get a little lonely up there. Don’t hesitate to come socialize either with me or with the other Avengers once they arrive.” Tony suggested, giving the grand tour of the Avengers suite and heading back into the elevator.

“This is a little excessive, don’t you think?” Bruce asked, as they exited and got closer and closer to his own bedroom door. Tony scoffed at Bruce and told Jarvis to open the door. There was a beautiful large bed on a simple frame, with a matching desk. There was an empty bookshelf and double doors to what Bruce could only assume was a walk in closet. “This is insane,” He said as he looked around the room.

Tony smirked. “Okay, get settled, take a moment to close your mouth,” He lounged in a chair set up in front of the giant TV. Bruce sat on the bed. He still kept looking around the room, amazed.

“Thank you,” Bruce said again,

“I want you to feel at home. Bring whatever you want,” Tony said, smiling. “Now, whenever you’re feeling quite ready, I think we have some actual work we can get done,”

Bruce spent the next twelve straight hours playing test dummy for all of the cool tech that Tony had created for the Avengers. There was a small shield for Captain America, that worked like a boomerang. He could throw it up to a hundred yards and it would come back to him.

“My only worry is if anyone could throw it farther, it’d probably be the frozen super soldier,” Tony said to Bruce as he tried to launch it across the test field.

It went about ten yards and came hurtling back at Bruce so quickly that he ducked. The shield clattered to the ground.

“Shall I call that a success or a failure, Mister Stark?” Jarvis intoned.

“Shut up,” Tony muttered, barely even registering the comment, and Bruce had to stifle a giggle.

Next up, for Natasha he had created a weapon that could morph into another type based on the press of a button. It could switch from blade, to baton, to axe, to hammer, in the matter of a click of a button.

Bruce stood awkwardly with the slim piece of black metal. This time Tony was in the Iron Man suit. He called it to him and it assembled around him. Bruce looked up, eyes wide in surprise. He had met Tony, and he had seen footage of Iron Man, but it was quite startling to see this man he was just beginning to know with the armour on, right here in front of him.

“Stab me,” Tony told Bruce.

“What a weird first day,” Bruce muttered, as he hit the button. The baton changed into a katana and Bruce lunged at Tony. Nimbly, Tony dodged Bruce’s assault, sliding out of the way.

Bruce changed it again, into the baton and caught Tony around the middle with it, and Tony let out an “Oof,”

“One for Doctor Banner, Zero for Iron Man,” Jarvis came loud and clear over the speakers.

“This one works fine, I don’t even know why we had to test it!” Tony exclaimed and walked back over to his notepad, retracting the suit from his hands so he could write down a few things.

“What did you make for Agent Barton?” Bruce asked “He’s the only one left right?”

“Sort of,” Tony said evasively. “I made him a few things, but they’re all very buggy… Exploding arrows, but sometimes they explode too early. Arrows that eject an adhesive and a tracker so you can track whatever you want. Those also are buggy, sometimes the adhesive ejects early and then the tracker doesn’t stick to what you want,” Tony explained.

Bruce thought for a while, as Tony queued up the next tests. “Could you make invisible arrows?” Bruce asked eventually.

Tony snapped his head up. “I’m sorry?” He asked

“Implementing the cloaking device from the Iron Man suit would actually be quite easy, sir.” Jarvis butted in again.

Tony swept his arms up, gesturing at Bruce. “Paid for yourself already!” He exclaimed, winking at Bruce.

“Quite clever, Doctor Banner.” Jarvis added.

“Thanks Jarvis.” Bruce replied, into the air, grinning. Maybe he could get used to this.


	2. Avengers... Gather?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Nat and Clint come to Stark towers for Avengers training.

Tony and Bruce worked out all the kinks in the Avengers weapons. It took a lot of sweat and testing but eventually they got the shield to come back slow enough that Bruce could catch it. Plus the arrows worked incredibly well once Jarvis helped them use the cloaking program. 

Bruce found himself in Tony’s office the night before the Avengers arrived, having a drink. “Does Fury know I’m consulting?” Bruce asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You’re my consultant, not the Avengers.” Bruce cocked his head and lowered his eyebrows at the other man. “Fine, yes, he knows.” Tony said, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Damn.” Bruce said, looking into space. “I guess the Other Guy isn’t totally safe after all,” He murmured. 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal, he wanted you to be on the team in the first place. He said if you’re working with me, that’s great. Just gotta keep it hush hush like everyone else. You know?” 

Pepper came into the office then. “Big day tomorrow,” She sighed, “Everyone as exhausted as I am?” She asked. 

Tony poured her a drink. “I think tomorrow is going to be fabulous. Let’s all cheers to the future, to the Avengers, and to Pepper Potts,” Tony raised his glass and Bruce and Pepper joined in. They had earned the celebration.

The next morning Bruce was set to meet everyone in the training room.

Tony and Pepper went down to meet everyone at the foyer, to give them the grand tour. This gave Bruce a little bit of time to kill, thinking about what was going to happen. He was beginning to get nervous. He was just some guy who had experimented wrong with some gamma radiation. Who was he to consult on this project? 

“Jarvis can you bring up my meeting notes?” Bruce asked, feeling fresh nervousness derive from how shaky his voice sounded.

“Doctor Banner, are you alright? I’m detecting elevated heart rate and perspiration.” Jarvis noted.

“I’m fine.” Bruce lied. “Okay, not so fine. Kinda freaking out.” he said.

“I’m going to play some soft jazz. Mister Stark always likes when I play music when he is feeling anxiety. You prepared for this all week. No need to be nervous.” Jarvis said reassuringly.

“Hey thanks Jarvis,” Bruce said, calming down as sweet soft tones started coming through the speakers in the training room. He smiled as he started to relax. Tony had created really fabulous weapons. They could have the Avengers, train them for the week, sell them the weapons and they would be on their way. 

After that, they could not hear from the Avengers for a long time. They would be set up, and wouldn’t need their lowly consultants anymore. Bruce quelled his worry with that thought as he prepared for the coming week. 

A little while later, Tony entered with Pepper, Nick Fury, Steve, Natasha and Clint following close behind.

As Tony entered, he cocked his head a little bit. Was that Duke Ellington wailing in his training room? He smiled at Bruce, impressed that Jarvis was helping make him at home. He had the strange feeling that he was rubbing off on Bruce already and it made him grin.

“Avengers, this is Doctor Bruce Banner. He’s going to be working closely with me. He helped me work out the bugs with these weapons and came up with the design for Agent Barton’s weapon entirely.” Tony bragged.

“Nice to see you,” Fury said

“Hi everyone, I’m excited to work with you guys this week,” Bruce said, feeling less nervous than he thought he’d be feeling by now.

“Nice to meet you,” Steve came forward and shook Bruce’s hand in hefty swings.

“Must be weird for you,” Bruce mustered, and then regretted it, but Steve laughed.

“You have no idea,” He said, smiling. “The way I look at it, at least I’m always learning something new,” Steve added and Bruce wondered vaguely if he was flexing his muscles.

“Natasha Romanov,” she introduced herself next, as Steve moved on to get set up to try out his shield. She walked up to Bruce and crossed her arms, not offering a handshake. Agent Barton came up, extending a hand to Bruce as Steve had. 

“Barton. Call me Clint,” He said.

“I’m Bruce,” He said. “Both of you have some really cool weapons. I hope you like what we designed. If you have any input though, we’d always like to make them better.” 

“Thanks,” Natasha said. “It would have been nice to have you on the team, Banner. I’m curious to see what you and Stark have in store.” She smiled, but her body posture was never at ease and Bruce found her more than a little intimidating.

“Tony said the arrows disappear,” Clint whispered excitedly when Natasha had walked away. “Do they really disappear?” He begged and Bruce grinned.

“They really disappear. I can’t wait for you to try them out,” Bruce said, adjusting his glasses up farther up on his nose. 

“Sick.” Clint said

Then it was time to gather around to watch Captain America try out his shield. He stepped up to the same line Bruce had stepped up to on his first day, last week. He tossed the shield, looking like he hadn’t exerted any energy. The shield ricocheted past the 30 yard mark, all the way up 50 yards, and slowly turned and came back towards him. He caught it, over his head. 

“Nice,” He said, as he examined the shield. “I could probably throw it farther than a hundred yards though. Can you soup up the max distance?” Steve asked, a genuine smile on his face, looking hopeful.

Tony looked at Bruce pointedly, who in turn, suppressed a chuckle. “Definitely doable, Cap,” Tony said.

This time Steve reared up a bit and really launched the shield. It hit the 85 yard mark and came back hurtling at him, Bruce wincing for impact. He had definitely not thrown it that far. 

“I love it.” Steve said, catching it effortlessly.

Tony grinned and Pepper clapped her hands. “Next up, Agent Romanov will be fighting with a convertible baton.” She announced. “I worked really closely with some of the prototypes for this and it is a very sleek weapon.” Pepper said and Bruce stared at her, wondering why Tony hadn’t detailed her involvement when they spoke about the weapons. He also noticed it was the only one of the three that hadn’t had massive bugs.

All of these thoughts flashed through Bruce’s head as Steve came to stand by him on the sidelines and Natasha came up to the plate.

Tony clapped his hands and a training hologram that looked like the iron man suit appeared before Natasha. It spoke with Jarvis’ voice. “May the best semi sentient artificial intelligence win,” He intoned and Natasha barely quirked her eyebrow before she was fighting. The weapon changed effortlessly and quickly from knife to hammer, to baton. 

She delivered a hit to the hologram stomach of the iron man suit and Jarvis blinked red. 

“Can you give me more of these holograms, Stark?” Natasha asked, delivering a kick that knocked the iron man suit hologram flying. “Maybe three… or five.” She asked, winding up for another punch.

Tony laughed. “Jarvis,” He called, “You heard the woman,” As the words left Tony’s mouth, four more holograms popped up for Natasha to battle. 

“Now we’re talking,” She murmured as she jumped and flipped from hit to hit, incapacitating each hologram one by one with the evolving weapon.

“I like it a lot,” She said, as she stood, breathing heavy, the room littered with hologram iron man suits, in various states of beating.

“Very good, Stark. This one is going to be useful,” Fury commented, his first since he entered the workshop. Bruce had the uncanny feeling that his eyes were on him for too much of the time to be normal, but he thought he must just be imagining it.

“We thought so too,” Tony replied cockily and Pepper shook her head at him.

“Last but not least, Dr. Banner came up with the design for Agent Barton’s new arrows. Dr. Banner?” Pepper introduced.

“Thanks, Pepper. So the arrows are visible while you’re aiming, but once you release the bow, the cloaking mechanism is activated and they disappear.” Bruce explained, adjusting his glasses nervously only once while he was speaking, which he was proud of. “Jarvis?” Bruce called, and the training holograms all leapt to their feet again. 

Clint stepped up to the line and readied himself with his bow. “This better be good, doc,” He murmured, eyeing up a shot. The iron man holograms began to fly around the workshop and Clint followed them with his gaze. As he released the arrow it disappeared, but one of the iron man suits began to blink red. A hit.

Clint released a few more arrows, each of them disappearing upon release, and evoking a hit among the holograms. “These are awesome,” Clint said, nailing perfect hit after perfect hit. Bruce was beaming.

“I’m impressed, Stark,” Fury said quietly as they reassembled in a little congregation around Tony and Pepper. 

“Good, you should be.” Tony said smugly. “They’re really cool, right?” 

“Thank you, Director, Tony and Ms. Potts put a lot of work into these weapons.” Bruce said, 

“Doctor Banner. I should have known Stark was the reason you backed out on us.” Fury said unflinchingly, but Bruce was feeling anxiety prickle at the back of his neck. “No chance I can change your mind?” he asked

“I didn’t back out. I’m here, lending my services.” Bruce replied, icily. “And I already told you. The Other Guy isn’t Avenger material. Trust me.”

“Fury told us we weren’t allowed to ask about it, can I ask him about it?” Clint muttered to Natasha like an excited little child.

“No, hush,” She bit back at him.

“Pepper, why don’t you show the team their lodgings for the week,” Tony suggested turning his body to her, without moving his feet from the current conversation with Fury and Bruce.

“Great idea, Ton’, we’ll meet back up in the Avengers wing,” Pepper replied, ushering Steve, Natasha, and Clint back out into the hallway.

“You know… Tony and I happen to think that the Other Guy could be Avengers material if you set your mind to it,” Fury accused and Bruce took a deep breath.

He looked at Tony who raised his hands in surrender. “Fury, he already said he doesn’t want to join the Avengers ground team. I could use his brains and he’s got some serious guts. Don’t go scaring him away,” Tony warned.

“Sorry, Doctor Banner, I’ll quit trying to recruit you,” Fury said, “But only because I’m not stupid enough to think we don’t need your brain here helping this buffoon.” 

Tony opened his mouth to quip back but Bruce decided to respond. “We’ll get along fine as long as you quit trying to recruit the Other Guy. He’s not an Avenger and he never will be.” Bruce said, decidedly.

“Doesn’t really fit the color scheme…” Tony added, muttering awkwardly as Bruce and Fury stared each other down.

“What’d you say?” Fury asked, turning to Tony.

“Nothing,” Tony replied, giving Bruce a sideways glance. “So, today they get settled, unpack, we have a big dinner later tonight to celebrate, and then tomorrow we start training. You in for dinner tonight Fury?” Tony asked, changing the subject.

“Too much work. Thanks for the invite. I’ll be back tomorrow to check up on training,” He said and Tony went to show him out.

Bruce sat in the lab wondering how this day could possibly get any weirder. He had just met Captain America, a real superhero, and two special agents. 

If Bruce was being honest, this little meet and greet had made him one hundred percent more excited for the week. He had been dreading spending so much time with the Avengers, a group he had tried to avoid in the first place. 

Yet, surprisingly… None of them actually seemed that bad. 

A little while later Tony returned to the workshop. He held his hands up for a high five and Bruce high fived him excitedly.

“That went so well,” Bruce said happily.

Tony shook his head. “You’re awfully giddy. Come on, let’s go find Pepper,” He said and they set off towards the Avengers wing.

.

Pepper had gone with the Avengers in tow, to show them their bedrooms. It was a little intimidating but she was used to running with the big dogs. 

“Your rooms are all on the same floor. Dr. Banner and I have rooms on the floor above. Just a few floors above that is Dr. Banner’s lab, and then our offices.” Pepper explained as they rode in the elevator up from the largest training area where they had just been congregated. “Your bags have already been brought up to each of your respective rooms.” 

“This is some five star shit,” Clint said and Nat elbowed him in the gut, but Pepper and Steve laughed.

“I believe I had some similar sentiments my first time staying in Stark towers,” Pepper said elegantly and smiled at Clint. 

“I think this is all going to be way too fancy for me. All I need is a standard issue army cot and I’m set to go,” Steve said, his arms crossed over his muscled chest.

“Oh, buzz off Captain America,” Natasha chided. “I can survive like too that but don’t pretend you don’t love the pampering,” 

Steve turned and grinned at Natasha, “Fair enough,” He said, and turned back to the common area that Pepper was bringing them to. 

“The extra space on your floor here has a tv, some video games, movies. There’s a ping pong table, and a pool table. You guys can let us know if there’s anything else you might want in here.” She said as they approached the comfortable looking couches. Natasha collapsed into an armchair and Clint laid down on a couch. Steve stood awkwardly looking at Pepper. 

“Where’s the gym?” Steve asked, “Stark’s gotta have a punching bag somewhere in this giant building.” 

Pepper laughed. “There’s a full gym between the work floors and the lodging floors, I think you’ll be happy to find.” 

“Well, thank you, for all the incredible hospitality. I think we shall have a very nice visit here.” Steve said, finding a comfy looking couch and sitting down, stiffly.

Bruce and Tony appeared then, at the end of the hallway. “Alright, anyone want lunch? It’s just after noon,” Pepper suggested. As she turned her attention back to the Avengers, she was surprised to find that Natasha had disappeared, Clint had his eyes closed and looked like he was asleep, and the only 70 year old super soldier in the room was the only one that was still paying attention.

Pepper walked down the hall to meet Bruce and Tony and little ways away. “Is this going to be like babysitting? I turned around for one minute and Natasha’s gone and Clint’s napping,” Pepper asked of Tony

“I think it’s going to be more like toddlers running around a whole set of floors of Stark tower unsupervised because you definitely don’t have to babysit them. This is not your problem.” Tony said, waving his hands about, 

“True,” Bruce said. “But you are HR director, so I guess it kind of is your problem,” Bruce quipped and Tony and Pepper rolled their eyes

“Is Clint really asleep? Do you have lipstick on you, Pepper?” Tony joked “Bruce?” Tony followed up, bobbing his eyebrows, and catching both Pepper and Bruce off guard, making them laugh.


	3. Training Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a little mishap.

The week passed quietly enough for Bruce and Tony, quickly extending into two as the training continued on. Each day they met the Avengers for training at 8am sharp. Steve was always up hours before that doing his own personal workout routine. 

Natasha was always ready to go without looking like she put effort into getting ready for the day. Clint very obviously rolled out of bed each morning at 7:55 and stumbled downstairs. Natasha was starting to think Clint was sleepwalking down some mornings.

Bruce rose at a cool 6:30 most days and often treated himself to breakfast and coffee before they began their training. 

Pepper and Bruce were beginning to become impressed with the avengers. The trio were using moves that used the other Avengers, and bouncing off each other like they had been fighting side by side for ages. Well, Bruce got the feeling Clint and Natasha really had fought side by side for ages. 

Steve on the other hand had been asleep for 70 years and could still probably bench press Bruce’s entire body effortlessly. Even still, it was clear that Steve was a team player. The three worked quite well together and even became fast friends. There were a few nights the first week where Bruce was kept up, listening to the three friends chatting and drinking together in the common area on the floor below his.

Bruce always hesitated to go down and socialize. One night as he cracked his door open to listen better, he heard movement down the hall. 

“They sound like they’re having fun,” Pepper was leaning out of her doorway, the shoulder of a satin robe visible in the doorframe. 

“Tons,” Bruce replied and smiled warmly at her. “We should go down and join the party,”

“I have an early flight tomorrow or I would join you. You should go down though,” Pepper urged, “Goodnight, Bruce,” She said, disappearing back into her room.

“Goodnight, Pepper,” Bruce said, staring at the space where she was.

Bruce hadn’t gone down that night, but he had hovered by the elevator, wondering if they would want to see him or not. He had no other excuse to go to their floor. Tony’s little “bedrooms” were like full fledged apartments. Bruce was worried he would go down and he would make it awkward because they were all friends and he was just a guy who worked at Stark Industries, definitely not an Avenger.

Maybe it was that Tony and Pepper called it the Avenger wing. He didn’t feel like he should really go there unless he was invited. Yet, he couldn’t help but remember, Tony telling him to go down and socialize if he got lonely.

Bruce argued with himself until he heard the three break up and all go to bed. He sat in the hallway, his back against the wall, head in hands.

“What seems to be the problem, Doctor Banner?” Jarvis intoned, softly over the hallway speakers.

Bruce looked up, startled a little. “Sometimes I forget you’re always watching, Jarvis.” he admitted.

“Yes, it is a curse of being hooked up to all the security cameras in the building. But quite frankly, Doctor Banner, is there some way I can be of service? You look like Mister Stark when he and Miss Potts are fighting,” Jarvis said, even sounding concerned in his robotic tone.

“Ah, it’s stupid,” Bruce said, getting up and going back into his room. He collapsed on his bed, but Jarvis hadn’t quit yet.

“I wonder if you might tell me the problem, I might be able to be of some service to you.” Jarvis drawled.

Bruce sighed heftily. “I wanna go down one night and hang out with the Avengers but I don’t know if they want to hang out with me like that.” He explained, unsure how the AI could help with this particular problem.

“Hmm…” Jarvis sounded like he was working something out. “Well, I just analyzed their conversation data and they mention you in an 89% positive light, so I don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” 

“Woahhh.” Bruce said. “That was creepy, cool, and just plain weird all at the same time. Thanks, I think Jarvis, but I feel kind of like I was eavesdropping now,” he said.

Jarvis scoffed “And what were you doing sitting by the elevator Doctor Banner?” 

“Touche, Jarvis,” Bruce laughed.

“Go down tomorrow, they’ll be happy to have you. Goodnight Doctor Banner,” Jarvis said.

“Goodnight Jarvis. And thanks again,” Bruce said. 

.

The team had taken to Tony’s largest training facility as if it was their actual home. They were so comfortable that they often trained there even when practice had finished, hanging out and talking, doing their own personal workouts, while still acting as a unit.

They had taken to leaving the hangar open to let in fresh air and incredible amounts of sunlight, making the space shine and glow with light.

Pepper often sat in, if she was on the right side of the country, taking notes, taking pictures for news articles or just admiring the weapons and their subsequent usages. Bruce thought when he looked over at her that he could see the gears turning in her head as she watched. It was like it gave her new inspiration, it was almost tangible.

One day in particular Tony made a big fuss about Pepper coming to training. He wanted to impress her, surprise her. He was going to wear the suit and fight against the three Avengers. 

“Alright Pepper, I’m going to suit up. You’re taking notes for me, right? I can copy them after class?” He asked cheekily.

“Yeah, I’m recording,” She replied, shaking her head at Tony’s childish banter. “I’m sure I’m going to have a ton of notes.” Pepper almost rolled her eyes, glancing at Bruce and he chuckled. 

“I’m sure they’ll want specific changes at some point though. Everyone loves a good upgrade.” Bruce quipped back. “They’re the professionals after all,” He said, and Pepper shrugged.

Steve, Clint and Natasha all came at Tony as soon as the suit formed around him. To them, he was the enemy. He was just another one of the holograms they had been fighting since they came to Stark towers.

Clint shot invisible arrows at the other holograms around Tony. One hologram disappeared as one of Clint’s invisible arrows shot through the armour, piercing the simulated arc reactor.

Tony was raining fireballs at them with his suit as he hovered, just over them. It was making it tough for Steve to get his shield off. 

“Now, Steve!” Natasha shouted, running and flipping towards the soldier. He took her cue and tried to aim it just right…

Bruce and Pepper were watching from the edges of their seats. Natasha jumped on Steve’s shield and rode it up to Tony, breaking out her baton and smacking Tony’s legs, hoping to set him off course.

With the holograms on his side Tony was actually keeping up for the most part. They were partners so it was easier to gang up on him, but he was clever and quick.

They broke occasionally for Pepper and Bruce to tell them how wonderful they were doing, and why don’t they try this move, that’s sure to take Tony for a loop.

“Gee thanks, Pep, glad to see you want them to pummel me into the ground,” Tony said.

She blew him a kiss from her seat off to the side and this time Tony just shook his head at Pepper. 

After a little more showing off, Tony was absolutely tired. He had done enough to impress Pepper, and had definitely gotten his workout for the day.

He ditched his suit, decidedly and came back over to give Pepper a little peck on the mouth. “Thanks for coming. I know you have to travel today so it’s really nice to see you before you go. When do you have to be at the airport?” Tony asked as the three Avengers continued to train and run drills with the hologram suits. Back to Tony Stark, as soon as the Iron Man suit comes off.

“Not until later tonight. I’m taking a red eye.” She said, flippantly. “Anyway, of course I wouldn’t miss a chance to see Iron Man in person,” Pepper winked at Tony and he chuckled, blushing a bit.

Bruce tried to focus on the Avengers and not listen in to Pepper and Tony’s conversation but it was just too tempting. 

“Hey, I’m going to walk over on the balcony over there. I feel like looking at the view, breathe in some fresh air. You wanna come for a walk, Pep?” Tony asked, pointing over to where the hangar was opened up onto the city scape.

“Not in a million years,” Pepper scoffed, clearly finding the open hatch to seem dangerous. 

“Suit yourself,” Tony said and walked over to the other side of the workshop.

Clint was shooting holograms with his arrows, while Steve lined up with Natasha.

“Throw your shield so I can practice taking it up,” Nat suggested, running toward Steve.

He tossed it and she missed it by a little, but Steve had thrown it fairly weak.

“Really throw it,” She growled, taking her lead up again.

This time she landed it and Natasha rode the shield until she came to the other side of the training room, jumping of, bouncing off the wall once and landing on her feet on the ground.

“Woo!!” Clint whooped, excited about the cool new move.

“Nice,” Steve said, nodding to himself.

Natasha bowed. “Again,” She said to Steve, returning to her original position and taking the lead up, running toward Steve. “Throw it!” She yelled to Steve.

He hurled the shield again and Natasha grabbed on but not quite enough. She slid and the shield slipped from her grasp. It ricocheted because of the sporadic movement, and continued to fly across the training room, toward the balcony.

Bruce gasped as Cap’s shield collided with Tony’s body, tossing him out the opening in the hatch. Bruce jumped up to his feet, and followed, as everyone ran toward the opening.

“Ms. Potts are you ready?” Jarvis called over the speakers, but Pepper was running quicker than anyone toward the opening out into the city air. 

“Let’s go Jarvis,” Pepper said and all the Avengers plus Bruce stared in awe as the Iron Man suit collected itself around her delicate body.

The suit came to Pepper as naturally as if she were Tony himself and she lunged out of the opening in the hangar. 

In a moment she returned, fully clad in the Iron Man suit, mask and all, with a shaky looking Tony carried fireman style in her arms. She set Tony down gently, who covered his face with his hands. “Pepper…” He muttered. 

Everyone stared on in shocked silence. 

“Thank you, Pepper…” Again, was all Tony could manage to push past his lips.

“Tony I’m so so sorry,” Steve said, when everyone caught their breath finally. 

“I’m sorry too, Tony,” Natasha added. 

“It’s okay,” Tony said, “It happens,” He chuckled to himself nervously. 

“Only to you,” Pepper interjected and Tony smiled at her genuinely this time.

“Thank you. You saved me Pep. Again,” Tony smiled at her and she grinned warmly.

“I think I’m going to cancel my flight tonight,” She said, holding Tony close, as the Iron Man suit retracted again. “We all deserve a drink,” 

.

They all gathered in the avengers suite that night. Tony broke out a very expensive bottle of whiskey and poured a glass for each avenger in turn, handing glasses to Bruce and Pepper as well.

A few drinks in, they were talking, laughing. The stress from earlier in the day had disappeared and now they were all just kicking back after a hard day's work.

“I'm surprised it wasn't one of those invisible arrows that knocked you out, Tony,” Pepper laughed. 

“Hey!! Don't jinx the only thing I invented so far!” Bruce interjected. “Tony was foiled by his own design,” 

“Aw don't give us that crap,” Clint started, almost slurring. “You made yourself Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,” he chuckled “if we’re talking getting foiled by our own inventions.” 

“You never know when to shut your mouth Clint,” Natasha bit at him, giving him a pointed look 

“It's okay,” Bruce laughed. “That’s fair enough, I guess it's kinda like that,” he added. “Less like Mr. Hyde and more like Mr. Hide from Me.” he added and Natasha’s eyes burned with wonder. 

“I'm sure the Big Guy is just like you on the inside. Probably a big softy.” Tony suggested, smiling at Bruce. 

Bruce bobbed his eyebrows. “Hope you guys never have to find out,” he said

“Come on cap,” Nat pestered “Let me throw your shield. I'll be really careful.” she promised. 

“It's not a toy, Nat.” Steve said, responsibly. 

“Maybe if you're a good girl Santa will get you one for Christmas.” Clint chided Nat and she smacked him again. 

Steve and Bruce chuckled. “I could barely get it past the 10 yard mark when I threw it,” Bruce commented. 

“Really? You gotta come to the gym with me Bruce.” Steve said in return. 

“I'm fine the way I am I think, going to the gym is a lot of effort.” Bruce said lazily staring at Steve's bulging muscles, sipping his drink. “I’m more of a drink whiskey and talk about theoretical physics kind of person. I’d be useless at the gym. Dead weight,” He laughed

“You paint quite the picture, Bruce. I think you’re exaggerating though,” Steve said, smiling and chiding him back

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Tony said, all of a sudden. “To the most beautiful woman in the room, the woman that saved my life today. Thank you for rescuing me. I can honestly say, I wouldn’t be standing here today without you. I love you.” He said, seriously.

Pepper smiled, “I only did what I know you would do for me. I love you, Tony,” she said, raising her glass. 

“Cheers!” Nat said, raising her glass,

“Cheers!” Everyone joined in, and sipped their drinks, but Pepper and Tony’s eyes stayed locked on each other. 

“So who gets to take a ride in the suit next?” Clint asked

Steve looked to Bruce. “Definitely Dr. Banner,” he said.

Tony quirked his head. “How do you fancy that, Captain?” he asked.

“I think he has more to bring to the table than he’s letting on, which is good.” Steve suggested, shrugging as if it was quite casual to say such things.

Bruce had to resist rolling his eyes. “Well, seemed to me that Pepper was the only one ready to go today. I don’t know if I’d be able to do what she did even if I had a suit.”

“Thanks Bruce,” Pepper smiled

“Good point,” Natasha suggested. “Pepper, why didn’t Fury have you on a shortlist for the Avengers?” she asked

“Me?” Pepper asked, “No, I don’t fly the suit, it’s just for emergencies.” she laughed and Tony looked alarmed.

“The Avengers are for emergencies,” Natasha suggested, smiling, “And another girl would really even the playing field, honestly,” she winked at Pepper and Tony looked ready to scream.

“She said she doesn’t fly the suit, it’s my suit, it doesn’t even fit her properly,” Tony said, making excuses.

“So let’s make a suit for Pepper,” 

Everyone stopped and looked around. Bruce was surprised to realize that the words had come from his mouth, but they made exquisite sense. Tony was right. The suit wasn’t for Pepper, but that was no reason not to make her one tailored for her talents and strengths.

Bruce’s mind was racing and Tony was eyeing him in a way that made him fear for his job and his life, and wasn’t sure in what order.

Pepper looked to Tony, wide eyed with excitement.

Tony, through gritted teeth, said, “We can’t make Pepper a suit,” 

“Why not?” Bruce followed up, and Pepper was staring at them both intently.

“You’re the worst you know that Banner? Your paycheck is just going to mysteriously disappear this week, you watch.” Tony said, pointing a bony finger toward Bruce, as he approached Pepper. 

He tipped his champagne flute to hers and smiled, as she watched his every movement. “I can’t make you a suit with Bruce, because I’ve already made you a suit. The AI Bruce is working on is for you, for your very own suit.” Tony said. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but after today, I think you deserve to know,” 

“Oh, Tony, thank you,” Pepper said, smiling at Tony with a faraway look. “You really built me a suit?” Pepper asked

“Really, really. Let’s go see,” Tony replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the elevator. “Goodnight avengers. Banner, don't think I'm gonna forget that you're on my shit list.” he warned as the elevator doors slid shut. 

“Goodnight you two,” Bruce called after them


	4. Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets to try out the Rescue suit and the avengers get a visitor.

Bruce kept the image of Pepper, safely clad in the Iron Man suit, holding Tony’s shaking body in his mind’s eye for a while. He tried to shake it but when he closed his eyes he remembered seeing Tony fall out the window. He remembered his heart racing, thinking Tony was going to die. Then the incredible excitement and relief as Pepper used the suit to save him.

Bruce was sure that no one else had such incredible stories from a job they had only been at for less than a month.

Bruce, Tony and Pepper all gathered in Tony’s personal workshop. There was enough space for Pepper to fly around a little bit, but she didn’t have to worry about falling out any windows. She also didn’t have to worry about any of the Avengers coming snooping.

Since the Avengers had made Stark industries their home, Tony often found them popping up where he did not want them. They were all assassins and ninjas, so even just loitering in the kitchen one of them might sneak up behind and scare half the wits out of Tony.

Clint seemed to be the only one who did it on purpose.

Either way, that particular morning Happy was bringing a group of middle schoolers on a tour through Stark towers. The Avengers had strict orders to wait in the training area to do a demonstration.

In reality, it was just to cage them up while Pepper tried out her suit.

Pepper was nervous enough without having anyone as an audience.

“Bruce can stay, I just don’t really want to try it out in front of everyone else,” Pepper said, one night as the three gathered in Tony’s office, having a drink.

“That sounds good to me. We’ll have Happy take care of the others so we can do it in the basement. It’s a perfect plan,” Tony suggested, cheersing with Bruce and Pepper.

Day of, Pepper was looking calm cool and collected. The trio met up in Tony’s private workroom and set up the testing equipment. Tony brought over Pepper’s wrist band which would call the new suit to her.

“Okay, it’s a little sleeker than mine. I set it up to fit you more snug, better than how mine fits you, so it’s going to feel a little different. Don’t let that throw you off.” Tony warned Pepper.

“We’re right here if you need us,” Bruce suggested, too, flipping open his notepad and paper.

Pepper put out her hands and thought about calling the suit.

“What did you name her?” She asked, opening her eyes and looking at Tony, feeling as though she was having trouble building a connection.

“Didn’t yet. I figured I’d leave that to you.” Tony said, watching with somber eyes

“Very cool,” Pepper said, closing her eyes again. She thought about Jarvis bringing the Iron Man suit to her the other day. She thought about how the air felt whooshing through the suit, by her ears as she fell, using the boosters to catch up with Tony. She thought about pulling him close to her and flying the two of them safely back into the training hanger.

She heard Natasha’s voice in her head, “It would really even out the playing field,” as well as the other compliments they had paid her after her rescue stunt the other day.

Pepper gasped as the hand pieces flew to her, sleeker, brighter gold than Tony’s Iron Man suit. She closed her eyes and refocused, eventually bringing the whole suit to her, reveling in the feel of the cool metal against her skin.

“This is incredible Tony,” She said, happily, using the boosters to hover around the hanger.

“Look she’s a natural,” Tony said to Bruce, “You’re a natural!” He called to Pepper.

She laughed and fluttered back down to the ground. “Suit up. Are we going to run some hand to hand combat?” Pepper asked.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Tony said, sounding pleased. “I will most definitely suit up,” He said, calling the armour to him and walking toward Pepper. She looked incredible in the sleek gold design he came up with for her. “Did you pick a name yet?” He asked

“I’m thinking Rescue seems appropriate. Don’t you?” Pepper replied, as Tony’s suit finished collecting around him.

Bruce watched as the tension between them grew until Tony threw a hit. They were fighting then, throwing punches and blocks, using kicks, using the boosters. Bruce was getting tired trying to keep track of who was who. They were both such skilled fighters already, Tony from experience and Pepper who reacted on fabulous instincts.

“Try out the AI,” Bruce called into the air.

“Hey, can I get some help in here?” Pepper called into the Rescue suit. She heard a smooth female voice whir to life within the helmet. She continued to fight Tony, but now there were scopes and weapon options popping up in her line of sight on the screen.

“At your service, Ms. Potts. Would you like to break out the tazers or the big guns?” The smooth voice of Agent Peggy Carter graced Pepper’s ears with options for battle.

“Just the tazers right now, I think. Thanks,” She muttered as she dodged one of Tony’s hits.

“Activating tazers.” Peggy alerted her and Pepper latched onto Tony with her left hand. Powerful electrical surges brought Tony to his knees as Pepper flew circles around him.

“Oof,” Bruce winced as he looked on and made a few notes.

“What else can we do?” Pepper asked into the helmet.

“Tracking, projective mapping, heat sensing, you name it,” The AI suggested, only rattling off a few of it’s intended uses.

“And the weapons?’ Pepper asked

“Taser, standard issue guns, guns that shoot fire and ice, guns that shoot heavy streams of water,” Peggy answered.

“Ice,” Pepper requested. She shot at Tony, but he blocked it and a shard flew off, hitting Bruce, making him jump.

“Woah, watch it guys,” Bruce said, moving back to the edges of the work room.

Pepper continued shooting bigger and bigger icicles at Tony, who continued to block her attacks. The blocks of ice clattered to the floor in the work room, but some of Tony’s moves broke them completely apart, shattering ice crystals all around the room.

Pepper got closer and closer, shooting larger streams of ice, and Tony blocked a large icicle, sending it hurtling at Bruce.

“Beware of your friend, he is dangerous,” Peggy intoned in Pepper’s ear and turned her attention to Bruce.

The large icicle had shattered and sent multiple shards toward Bruce. One had pierced his arm, and another his leg.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry,” Pepper stopped and Tony also turned to notice Bruce was bleeding.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, buddy,” Tony said, “I’m sorry.”

“No! No Buddy!” Bruce yelled, looking up at Tony and Pepper, his eyes glowing bright green. “No Buddy!” He repeated, the green vein bulging in his neck, changing, getting bigger, as his wounds healed themselves. He turned green in spurts, bringing himself back into Banner, fighting the urge to transition.

“Bruce, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m sorry, it was my fault. We should be more careful,” Pepper said, moving slowly toward where Bruce stood, still keeping a little distance.

Bruce had grown incredibly, tearing out of his sport coat, his black slacks like shorts around his large, muscled green thighs. He turned and looked up at Tony and Pepper, and they hesitated. What would they do if he wanted to fight them?

“Banner hurt,” The Big Guy said, gesturing at his big green arm.

“We didn’t mean to hurt Banner. We didn’t want to. We love Bruce,” Pepper said, bringing the armour away from her face so he could see her.

“Yeah, it was an accident. Can we have Banner back so we can make his arm better?” Tony asked, coming to stand next to Pepper, also retracting his suit to make his face visible.

“Banner… safe?” The Hulk asked of Pepper and Tony, and they nodded.

Slowly, the hulk began to shrink, getting paler and paler, until finally Bruce Banner stood before them again, in tattered slacks, breathing heavy. He collapsed to the floor, looking up at the other two. “What happened?” He asked, looking at the small cuts where he was pierced by the ice.

“We met the Big Guy,” Tony said, his eyes wide with excitement.

.

“Who’s this joker?” Tony asked as he, Pepper, and Bruce made their way into the entry way of Stark industries, later that afternoon. Happy was detaining a very muscular man and a dorky looking girl with thick glasses.

“Says he’s a God,” Happy said with a grimace when Tony approached.

“Mere Mortals, I come in peace,” Thor said. “Son of Coul, your friend, has told me one of you may be intelligent enough to be of some assistance. While I find that highly unlikely I thought eh, let’s give it a go, shall we?”

The avengers had also accumulated in the atrium. Tony was wondering how they had heard that there was a security issue going on downstairs. Everyone looked on in silence.

“Hi, I’m Darcy. He’s gotta work on his opening but look at that face! And he needs your help!” Darcy interrupted. “Tell them, Thor,” She said

“Is Son of Coul, Phil Coulson?” Pepper whispered to Tony, whose eyes widened.

“Ah, you’re right,” Tony whispered back. “And who are you?” He said to Darcy.

“I’m technically his girlfriend’s intern,” Darcy replied, “But I’m super useful as a lab assistant, very creative and great at getting coffee. Jane sent me along to be translator, also, because the Big mass of muscles has a hard time with words sometimes.” she said, patting Thor's bicep

Tony blinked his eyes, trying to absorb the long winded explanation.

Thor spoke again with booming confidence. “I believe my little brother Loki is being mind controlled by a powerful Titan, Thanos. He wants the tesseract, in order to destroy the Earth and I believe he is trying to use my brother to do it.” Thor explained.

The Avengers stared blankly again. “This guy for real?” Nat asked of Darcy, this time.

Tony interjected, “Please don’t interact with crazy just yet, I’m calling Agent Coulson. Is that who you’re talking about? Son of Coul?” He asked, dialing up Phil’s number.

“Ah, yes, my man Phil!” Darcy said, and Tony shook his head exasperatedly at her.

“Coulson, here.” he answered on the second ring.

“Who’s this shakespearean actor you sent to stalk me?” Tony asked into the phone and Pepper rolled her eyes.

Thor looked back at his cape, then turned to Darcy. “What’s shakes- barren mean?” He asked.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. “I don’t know either,” She replied waiting to see if he would believe her. Thor just nodded and looked confused.

“Oh, Thor’s there already? Wow. Yeah he’s a whole lot of muscle. I was thinking he might be good for the vengers- Ay, you know, another wholesome guy to fight for what’s right. Plus he’s got a bunch of alien intel. See what your team can get out of him.” Agent Coulson replied.

“My team? I don’t have a team that specializes in speaking muscley alien god, Coulson?!” Tony replied, in an exasperated whisper.

“Make it work, Tony, what can I say? Those are your orders from SHIELD.” Phil said, calmly. Tony huffed and hung up the phone.

“You,” Tony said, pointing at Darcy. “Translator. We’re going to my office to discuss this.” He said.

Thor made moves to follow and Tony held his hand out. “Just me and her right now, Pal,” He said, making it clear he wasn’t invited. “Bruce, Pepper, can you set him up, maybe bring him up to the Avengers suite. They’re both going to need a room.” He suggested and rubbed his temples as he took Darcy up in the elevator.

“I don’t really know all the details about his brother though,” Darcy said, as soon as she and Tony were alone. “Like, I don’t know how he’s being mind controlled.” She said

“I need you to tell me this,” Tony said, as he stepped with her off the elevator. “What the heck is that mess that’s going on down there?”

They entered his office and he gestured for her to sit opposite him. Tony stood behind his desk and Darcy made herself comfortable in the seat across.

“He’s like an alien or something,” Darcy said, “He says he’s a god, but not really a god. He can control thunder and lightning and make it storm and stuff. It’s bizarre,”

Tony stared at Darcy. “Like an alien or something?? And I’m supposed to hole you two up in my business building and help you deal with some other crazy alien that wants to destroy earth? I mean who is this Thanos guy?” He asked

“See, that I definitely don’t know.” Darcy said. “You’re going to have to talk to him eventually. It’s not that bad, it’s kind of like talking to a little kid. Like a little kid that’s been reading really big books.” Darcy said.

Tony huffed. “Jarvis?” He called, “Send Pepper up,” He asked. “And tell her to bring Mr. Muscles.”

Darcy got up.

“You’re not done, you're translator,” Tony said, finally sitting down at his desk. “Tell me when he first showed up,”

“Oh dear god, are you sure you want the full story?” She asked

“Why are you making that face?” Tony asked.

“Because you haven’t seen the hammer yet, and I can’t explain the hammer if you haven’t seen it, it just sounds weird,” Darcy whined.

.

An hour and a half later the four of them returned from Tony’s office looking a little more somber.

“Let's get you all set up, god of thunder.” Tony said, “you're going to be an avenger,”

“Natasha, Clint, Steve, we expect you to welcome Thor onto the team with open arms.” Pepper suggested, noticing the trio sizing up the massively ripped alien.

“I usually get up at 5am to work out before training with the rest of the avengers. You're welcome to join me,” Steve said

“And Clint and I sleep as long as we can, like normal people,” Natasha said. “either way you're one of us now, and you'll be happy to know we all have your back. I'm excited to start training,” she said

Clint nodded in agreement and Pepper and Tony smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so stressful after all.

“One more thing,” Tony said. “This training session was only supposed to last a week to two weeks. Coulson adding Thor to our mix has changed that scale. SHIELD suggested it's what's for the best, but I would also be pleased if you guys moved in full time.” he suggested.

“We want the avengers wing to be a permanent feature.” Pepper explained.

Everyone smiled. “I think I speak for everyone when I say... We would be honored,” Steve said happily.

“Hey don't speak for me. I think that would be super frickin awesome.” Clint said and Steve rolled his eyes.

“You must teach me this midgardian slang,” Thor said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I'll make you some flashcards, so you can practice,” Bruce said.

“Great thank you, doctor. I only have one more question.” Thor added. “What are flashcards?”

Darcy giggled nervously.

“So…” Natasha came to stand by Bruce as the others paired off to chat. “Does us becoming permanent fixtures here mean you’ll come down and hang out instead of deliberating in front of the elevator all night?”

Bruce blushed. “You heard me?” He asked.

“We’re spies, that’s kind of our job,” Natasha said smiling, “But you don’t need to be scared. We’re really not that bad. I thought grandpa over here was going to be the worst, but he might actually be the nicest.” Nat said, hooking a thumb in Steve’s direction.

“You are all kind of intimidating, you know,” Bruce said, chuckling a little. “World class agents. And I’m just Bruce Banner,” He said, looking at his shoes.

“You gonna keep telling yourself that?” Natasha asked, lowering her eyebrows at Bruce and heading back over to Clint, who was trying to challenge Thor to an arm wrestling challenge.

Bruce shook his head a little to clear it of her strange words. He was just Bruce Banner, he didn’t want to be the Hulk and he didn’t need to be the hulk.

It was weird that he had turned earlier that day, when Pepper was training, but Tony and Pepper had snapped him right out of it. Bruce was impressed with how well behaved the hulk had been, but still didn’t want to think about what would happen if there was something even more stressful, like the avengers really needing to come together for some major threat.

He looked at Natasha from across the room. What was she trying to fish out of him? Was it solely that she was working for Fury and he was urging her to bully him?

He couldn’t believe that after all this time Fury would still be holding out hope that Bruce would change his mind. So why had Natasha said such strange things to him?

Bruce couldn’t shake the weird feeling that Thor’s arrival meant things were about to change.


End file.
